Heat
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Untuk melawan kedinginan diluar sana, mereka berdua berbagi kehangatan dalam candu terlarang yang lagi-lagi harus mereka langgar... PWP. RivaillEren. Warning inside for Male x Male lemon!


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama.**

**Heat by d'Rythem24**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**Rated M. PWP. Typo(s). Male x Male Lemon!**  
><strong>Teacher!Rivaille x Student!Eren.<strong>

* * *

><p>Telapak yang kasar itu mengusap satu wajah, lembut nan menggoda. Menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, seringaian pun ia tampakan. Begitu menakutkan, juga sensual.<p>

Emerald itu bergerak resah, jakunnya naik turun, cengkramannya pada sisi meja mengerat, dan bibir yang dibasahi liur ia gigit pelan. Pipi yang baru saja diusap itu bersemu, matanya terpejam perlahan, menikmati sensasi yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

"Naa, Eren,... Apa kau menyukainya?" suara berat itu berbisik pada daun telinga yang lalu dijilatnya. Turun ke bawah, membaui leher jenjang, kemudian digigiti secara pelan.  
>"E-enggh," mendesah, mulut yang terbuka itu langsung di penuhi oleh lidah yang telah selesai memberi tanda pada beberapa bagian di bawah telinganya.<p>

Lidah mereka bergerak liar, membuat tetes-tetes saliva jatuh dari sudut mulut masing-masing, turun ke bawah, dan berakhir pada dada bidang dengan tonjolannya yang tengah dipilin kasar.

Terlerai sudah, nafas terengah dan pemilik emerald itu tertunduk. Eren kewalahan. Selalu, setiap kali dirinya 'bermain' dengan sang kekasih.

Bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum, kali ini. Diraihnya kedua pundak Eren, mendorongnya perlahan ke belakang sampai tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu terbaring sempurna di atas meja.

"Ri-Rivaille?" Eren tergagap sedikit menyebut nama lelaki yang dicintainya.  
>"Tak apa, Eren,—" sepasang tangan besar itu melebarkan kedua kaki Eren yang tak bercelana. "—akan aku lakukan pelan-pelan," setelah itu, Rivaille menundukan kepalanya. Mengangkat bagian bokong Eren lebih tinggi, memulai kembali gerakan liar lidahnya dilubang yang berada disana.<p>

Eren mengepalkan tangannya erat, tubuhnya bergetar, merasakan hangat sapuan Rivaille di bawahnya.

"A-ah...mhhh!" erangan Eren bersahutan dalam ruang kelas yang sepi ini. "A-aaahh! Ah!"  
>Sang Guru terkekeh, "Eren, ini baru lidahku," ia membasahi bibirnya sendiri. "...kalau seandainya 'aku' yang memasukimu, bagaimana?" tanya Rivaille, mengejek ke-sensitifan Eren.<br>"Emmh," surai cokelat itu mendongak, menatap dinding bagian belakang kelasnya. "...semuanya selalu sama, Rivaille. Jangan banyak bicara," gerutu Eren meneruskan.

Suara zipper yang diturunkan terdengar, sedikit membuat tubuh Eren mengejang, dan emeraldnya melebar. Kakinya gemetaran, dengan bagian yang berada di tengah tubuhnya berkedut tak tenang.

"Naa, Eren—" sesuatu yang keras dan hangat berada di bagian bawahnya, Eren meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Kakinya yang gemetaran terangkat lebih tinggi, terjepit di antara ketiak Rivaille. "—aku mulai."

Selanjutnya, keras yang menerobos bagian kecilnya, membawa Eren menuju klimaks—

"Ah-arrgghh!"—diiringi jeritan, kaki itu melingkari punggung, membimbing Rivaille agar lebih menyatu dengannya.  
>"Oh, Eren,..." deru nafas Rivaille menggebu, sebisa mungkin tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk membangunkan tubuh Eren.<br>"Enggh, Ri-Rivaille," murid berusia 16 tahun itu mendesah lara, meraih lengan besar yang terbalut kemeja putih dengan kuat.

Tubuh mereka bergerak seirama, maju-mundur, naik-turun, dan saling tarik-mendorong satu sama lain. Surai hitam itu diremas gemas, tengkuk pemiliknya pun tak luput dari cakaran pemuda yang tengah digagahinya saat ini.

"Ah, ah, ha-ah! Awh!"  
>"Enggh, emmh! Ah, Eren..."<p>

Keduanya tak membutuhkan lagi kendali, saling merasakan sakit dan hangat yang memabukkan. Menyatu dalam candu terlarang, yang sekali lagi mereka peragakan dan langgar.

"E-Eren," obsidian itu menatap lekat emerald yang menyipit di depan wajahnya, mendekat, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. "Emmh!" Rivaille semakin ganas, tak ayal, satu hujaman kasar ia hentakan.  
>Bibir itu mundur, "A-arrggh!" berteriak, menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang menjalar memenuhi tubuhnya.<br>"Sudah kena ya, ugh!" lagi, dan lagi hentakan kasar dan kuat Rivaille berikan. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, mengguncang tubuh Eren yang bergelinjang tak karuan.

"Ri-Rivaille...a-ah! Nggh!" Eren mendekap erat tubuh sang pria, membiarkan ia melakukan sesukanya, memasrahkan bagian dirinya dalam dominasi orang tercinta.  
>"E-Eren—" tangan besar itu berpindah, membelai surai cokelat kekasih mudanya. "—sebentar lagi," Rivaille hampir mencapai batasnya, anggukan Eren berikan.<br>"_Ich liebe dich_, Rivaille—"  
>"—A-ah!"<br>"Ah!"

Mengejang bersamaan, hangat itu mengisi tubuhnya, sedangkan hangatnya sendiri tumpah ruah mengotori perut, dada hingga kemeja yang Rivaille kenakan. Melemas, nafasnya terengah karena lelah, emeraldnya terpejam puas.

"Naa, Eren—" bisikan itu terdengar berat, meskipun tetap seduktif. "—bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya disertai seringaian.  
>"Ha-ah...nikmat seperti biasanya, Sir Rivaille." jawab Eren, tersenyum polos. Disambut pelukan yang kian menambah kehangatan.<p>

Salju di luar sana, menyaksikan dengan leluasa dari balik kaca jendela tanpa gorden. Bagaimana dua insan berbeda status dan usia itu membagi kasih, melawan dingin yang dibulirkannya melalui beku-beku kecil yang menetes pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: _Fanfiksi ini hanyalah sebagian dari ide-ideku yang tak juga bisa tertuang atas dasar faktorku yang gak punya PC/Laptop, jadi maaf... Hanya ini yang bisa aku kasih X"D_  
><em>Hope you guys like it! XDD<em>

**Mind to review...?**


End file.
